


Best Friends? Nah.

by jedi_elizabeth



Series: Love is a Beautiful, Ethereal, Terrible Thing. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, ITS SO FLUFFY, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, i had to take a break from writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_elizabeth/pseuds/jedi_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei could not have planned for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends? Nah.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for those of you who wanted a continuation: here it is!

Apparently Yamaguchi's goal in life was to make Kei suffer. Whether it was intentional or not didn't matter. It was completely unacceptable and needed to stop. 

Although, Kei just might be over exaggerating. After all, there is no way that Yamaguchi knows what he's doing. Right? Right. Kei has been careful. Cautious. He plans each step thoroughly and with a clear mind. All this was, was movie night at Yamaguchi's. He could get through this because he's been doing it for years. Every Friday night. Except he could not plan for what happened when Yamaguchi opened the door.

Yamaguchi had on one of Kei's sweatshirts.

Oh my fucking god- what the fuck- this-, is a rough translation of what went through his head when he realized. Now sure, Yamaguchi has borrowed a bunch of Kei's clothes in the time they've been friends, but that was always when he needed to. He never asked just because. Honestly, Kei might be losing his mind at the thought of Yamaguchi picking his sweat shirt out of the dozens he has in his closet. Then he realizes that Yamaguchi had probably had this on all day and- oh god. 

"Tsukki? You okay?"

He blinked. How long had he gone without saying anything? Probably too long.

"Fine," he said, oh so eloquently. Nice one, Kei. You're smoother than butter today.

Yamaguchi looked at him for a minute before he giggled, "Jeez, Tsukki, you scared me for a minute. Come on, I have the movie in already!"

And of course, Kei followed. 

Then he realized. 

All Yamaguchi has on under the sweatshirt is his boxers.

Oh fuck.

Kei almost exploded on the spot. Honestly, Yamaguchi Tadashi has caused him to lose at least 20 years of his life span in the last five minutes. Which is unfortunate because that means less time with him.

Regardless of what's happening inside his head, he follows Yamaguchi to the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

And before he could talk himself out of it he said: "Yamaguchi. Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"

In response Yamaguchi squeaked and turned so red Kei was tempted to call an ambulance. He looked like he needed medical attention. 

"Um, well. I got cold and I- um- well I just grabbed the first sweatshirt I found and um- yeah," he stuttered through his response and refused to look at Kei.

"If you're cold, why aren't you wearing pants?" At this point he was just amused. Plus, since Yamaguchi isn't looking at him, he can stare all he wants.

Instead of going redder like Kei was expecting, his face went pale. And then he was worried.

"I'm gonna go make the popcorn!" Yamaguchi said and then proceeded to bolt to the kitchen.

And now he's just confused. Albeit very curious. So being as stubborn as he is, he refuses to let the subject drop and follows Yamaguchi to the kitchen. 

"Now I really wanna know, Yamaguchi," he smiled slightly when Yamaguchi jumped.

"Um..."

Kei just rose an eyebrow. If they were gonna have a stare down over this, he knew he'd win. He always does. This time, Yamaguchi lasted longer than usual even though he looked like a tomato the entire time. Eventually, though, he broke the eye contact and looked at his hands.

"This is really embarrassing. Um I- well," Kei knew this was gonna take a while, "I really was cold, but um after I- uh- after I turned the heater on I was kinda over-over heating and was gonna take off the sweatshirt, but I ah..." He was looking at everything but Kei and was playing with his fingers, and Kei didn't even feel sorry for him. He just stared because Yamaguchi is so cute, and all he wants to do is look at him, "I realized it was your sweatshirt and it um smelled like you..." This sentence got quieter as it went on and Kei could feel his heart skip a beat, "I didn't wanna take it off, so I um, yeah. And I know it's probably weird to you, but I just- um- please don't get weirded out because this is really embarrassing and you can leave if you want, but-"

"Oh my god, I love you."

Kei almost didn't recognize his own voice. It was so full of emotion and joy, and he didn't even know he could sound like that. Apparently Yamaguchi was just as surprised because he was just frozen, standing there, gawking at him. 

And then it hit him. He just confessed to his best friend. His best friend who, most likely, doesn't feel anything but platonic love towards him. His best friend who is probably going to hate him now. His best friend who he cannot live without. And now he's going to lose him forever. All because he opened his big, stupid mouth. Oh god, he thinks, I'm gonna have to quit the volleyball team, and transfer schools, and drop any contact with anyone from Karasuno, and-

"Really!?"

Kei stops his inner monologue to look at boy standing across the room. All of a sudden he didn't care about being rejected or hated because Yamaguchi has tears in his eyes and Kei can't read his expression and he needs to fix this because he hates it when Yamaguchi is upset.

Then he realizes that he probably needs to answer, "Um... yeah?" He says it slowly because of all the reactions he had imagined, this was not one of them.

Then the tears fell and Kei saw the most breathtaking smile to ever grace the earth- no the universe. He didn't know what the hell was going on at this point, so he stayed where he was and hoped something good would come of this.

Well. something better that good came from this apparently because suddenly he was being tackled to the ground and had his best friend sobbing into his shirt,

"I love you, too, Tsukki! So much. So much it hurts some times," Yamaguchi managed to say around his sobs.

It took Kei a full ten seconds to fully comprehend what was just said. When he did, he sat up abruptly and pulled Yamaguchi away to look at his tearstained face and find any insincerities. All he saw was his entire world looking beautiful even now, when he's practically breaking down. 

He manages to stammer out, "Oh my god." And Yamaguchi laughs, really laughs, so hard that he snorts, and Kei falls even deeper. 

Eventually Yamaguchi calms down and they just sit there on Yamaguchi's kitchen floor, holding each other and just looking, looking like it's the first time. And then a small voice cuts through the silence.

"Tsukki, can I kiss you?"

All Kei can do is nod and start leaning in because there is no way he could formulate actual words right now. 

When their lips meet there isn't fireworks or some big crescendo. It isn't hot or passionate. It's small and sweet and warm. Just a quick peck compared to first kisses in movies or books, but despite that Kei feels so much that he wants to cry. And even though he'll never admit it, he did shed a few tears, only for them to be wiped away by Yamaguchi. His Yamaguchi. He can say that now. 

"Tsukki, you're smiling."

He opens his eyes and snaps back to reality to see that their foreheads are settled together and Yamaguchi has his arms around Kei's neck. And he swears that Yamaguchi is going to be the death of him someday because every time he looks at him his heart starts racing, and he hears blood rushing in his ears.

"You are so beautiful," honestly that is not what he wanted to say, but it's close enough. And it is so worth the look on Yamaguchi's face when he hears what was whispered.

"Tsukki, you are such a sap."

"Only for you."

And then they kiss again. And again. And again. And Kei never wants to stop. Kissing Yamaguchi quickly became his favorite thing.

"Tsukki, we should probably get off the kitchen floor."

"Yeah, but where are we gonna go?"

Yamaguchi thought for a minute before saying that they should probably go watch the movie he rented, and they got up and walked to the living room with the popcorn that had been nearly forgotten about in the microwave. Kei sat on the couch and waited for Yamaguchi to sit beside him. The boy in question, however, had a different plan. Yamaguchi walked over and plopped himself right on Kei's lap, leaning back into his chest. Surprised, Kei let out a small grunt but didn't argue.

As the movie started, he found that he couldn't pay attention to anything except for the fact that the guy he's been in love with for as long as he could remember is sitting on his lap and loves him back. Honestly, he's quite content to just watch Yamaguchi's reactions to whatever movie he picked. 

By the time the movie was half way through, Yamaguchi was asleep and Kei had fallen in even more in love than he thought was humanly possible. But he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I haven't ever really wrote with plot before. Let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr: @ironicxanimexusername


End file.
